Roses
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: "Drew, Misty says you're lying about the roses being for my Pokemon. Is it true?" Contestshipping. Cheesy fluff!


**Roses**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_**_**_**_**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_**_**_**_

****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. :) ****

* * *

><p>May sat in the change rooms of the Golderod City Contest Hall, twirling the deep green stem delicately in her fingers. She lifted it to her nose, and closed her sapphire eyes as she inhaled the sweet aroma the crimson petals left.<p>

She pulled away from it, and continued to stare at it curiously.

_-Flashback-_

"_May!"_

_The coffee haired girl turned around curiously as her name was called to find her emerald haired rival running towards her._

"_Hey, Drew. What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in question. _

_He stopped to catch his breath for a few moments for regaining his posture and smiling softly. "Nice appeal out there."_

_She blushed. "Thanks."_

"_Though I was better." he said with a laugh, and he turned around on his heel as May's face turned red in rage._

"_Were not—" _

_But she was cut off as the flower was thrown at her. _

"_It's for Glaceon!" she heard Drew yell._

_-End Flashback-_

She shook her head, and picked up her caramel shoulder bag – one she had picked up while in Sinnoh – and walked out of the Hall and towards the local Pokémon Centre which was only a few moments away.

As the glass doors opened, she greeted Nurse Joy with a friendly 'hello' before making her way towards one of the green, video phones.

"Mind if I use the phone, Nurse Joy?" she asked. Nurse Joy shook her head with a cheerful smile. "No, not at all!"

May smiled back and lay her bag in her lap, before dialing a familiar number into the key pad.

"_Hello, this is the Cerulean City Gym, how can I help you?" _asked the voice on the other line.

"Hey, Misty! It's May." she giggled, waiting for Misty to press the video call button.

She grinned at her friend when the redhead appeared on the screen with a wide smile.

"May!" she exclaimed with a chuckle. "I was wondering when you were going to call. You did tell me a few days ago you were heading to Goldenrod. How was your contest?"

"It was great, thanks." May replied. "Even though I didn't win, it doesn't matter. My Glaceon perfected the appeal we've been working on for ages!"

Misty laughed. "That's great, May."

May nodded in agreement, and lifted up the rose for Misty to see. The gym leader leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. "Another? And it's red again. I still stand for my argument, May."

The other girl blushed. "He doesn't like me!"

"No, he _luuuurves _you." Misty replied teasingly with a wink. May shook her head vigorously in denial.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

May sighed in defeat. She continued to mutter under her breath, saying that 'There's no way!' and 'She's mental.'

Misty rolled her eyes. "I heard that. Anyway, I've told you before. Ask him about the roses, and don't take his answer about them being for your Pokémon."

The brunette nodded her head slowly in agreement. "If I must…"

"Yes, you must! It's the only source of entertainment I get around here." Misty exclaimed desperately, moving forward so her face looked like it was pressed against the glass.

"Alright, see you, Misty." May laughed.

"Bye, May!"

She clicked the receiver down and the screen went black. She said goodbye to Nurse Joy, and ran straight out of the Pokémon Centre.

May soon slowed down to a walk, continuing to glance around for a sight of emerald strands about the city.

She soon spotted a whoosh of green and bolted straight for it, calling "Drew" as she did so.

The figure stopped to look at her.

"May." he said, nodding and flicking his emerald bangs. May rolled her eyes at this, but continued on.

"Drew, Misty says that you're lying about the roses being for my Pokémon. Is it true?"

As she asked this, Drew closed his eyes in slight embarrassment and his cheeks turned a little red. Usually, Drew being the epitome of cool, he never got embarrassed, or at least never showed it.

She glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow slightly, and curiosity about the matter swimming in her sapphire eyes. "Drew…?"

"Erm…"

May gasped softly; maybe Misty was right after all.

"…They are for me, aren't they?" she asked, her tone quiet. She was nervous about his response. What if her suspicions weren't confirmed and they were a denial instead. She'd kill her redheaded friend for sure, but not before weeping,

She continued to stare at him, her face an expression if slight fear.

She watched him slowly nod, before he opened his eyelids to meet her eyes. "Yes, May."

"I, Drew Hayden, am in love with you."

And she hadn't been expecting that. She let her mouth fall agape, her voice not speaking the way she commanded it too. "I… I-I…"

He just smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Drew raised his hands to cup her cheeks and neck while the tip of his fingers brushed against her soft hair gently.

She began to kiss back softly and smiled against the kiss as he began to pull away.

"Me too, Mr Hayden. I, May Maple, am in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **

**01/05/2011: So, what do you think? A little cheesy towards the end but I think it's cute. :)**

**19/01/2013: Nothing's been updated because I didn't see any mistakes in this. Apologies again for the shortess. The only reason I 'updated' this one was because of the ridiculous amount of A/N's. **

**Word Count: 871**

**-CL**


End file.
